Unchained Bonds: All For You
---- Unchained Bonds Arc All For You ---- "God DAMN IT!" ''Axel shouted as he punched the sand. "Is he masochist or something?! Everytime we need him he's either trying to kill other people or trying to get rid of himself!" With knitted brows and an equally conflicted heart, Sienna placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Honey...everyone has a different type of mentality. Unfortunately when it comes to Abraham's mind, it tells him that he's a menace to society when he's just been trying to find a way to do things for the ones he loves." she said soothingly. "There are other ways of stalling for time, that's unacceptable!" he continued his tirade. Axel's snarl faded when he saw the melancholic look in his wife's eyes. She was right. "It's the only way he can think of." "So we're just going to let him do it?" Ethos gasped. "General?!" Blanco silently shook his head. "As much as I would like to say no, we are far too late to stop him." he said solmenly, looking towards the ocean. His fists clenched in anger towards himself. He knew he shouldn't have dragged the battle with Regana out for so long, but it had been the only way to make sure he wouldn't have been suspicious to his demise. "But General, Lieutenant Gia..." Ethos began but suddenly drifted off. "-Will be fine with what her father is doing." Blanco bit back, feeling guilt pang in his chest. The poor child had suffered so much in the past but sometimes sacrifices are essential, he convinced himself. Axel snarled and suddenly stood up from the sand. Without saying a word, he reeled back and punched Blanco square in the jaw. "Axel! What the hell?!" Ethos screeched as he bent down to his commander. Staring at her husband in shock, Sienna tried to reach out to him but was coldly shaken off. "Honey..." she began softly. "Don't." he snapped. "Axel I understand you are angry, but please-" Blanco said sternly as he rubbed his jaw, only to be cut off by Axel's roar of fury. "''YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT!" he screamed violently. "And if you so much as mumble an explanation for why its okay for someones parent to die for them is okay,'' I. will. incinerate. your. entire. body." Everyone stared at him in shock as he took a deep breath, clearly not even close to finished. "All of you...just think we should accept fate even when its cruel?! You guys discuss death like it's an everyday thing, but its 'NOT'! No one should have to come home and see their parents' corpse waiting at their doorstep as a welcome home gift, and I won't let it start today!" Finishing his tirade, he aimed his hands at the ground and unleashed beams of fire which allowed him to soar in the direction of Abraham's battle. Sienna called out after him, but it had been no use. He was dead set on helping someone he used to deeply detest. ''"''Oh the ''irony. ''It's always the ones you least expect it from, eh?" Everyone whipped around to the speaker and Blanco gasped. "You again?!" he growled. "I thought you weren't going to fight!" "What can I say?" Jaegan smirked as he jumped down from the cliff and landed perfectly in front of the military personnel. "I'm pretty unpredictable." "General Quinten do you know him?" Sienna said defensively causing Jaegan to roll his eyes. "I didn't lie, I'm not going to fight just like I said so." he promised, putting his hands in the air defensively. "I'm just here to deliver an update on your little golden girl." "Golden girl? Wait are you talking about Gia?" Blanco asked aggressively. "Have you been monitoring her this entire time?!" "Get real, I'm not ''that dedicated." Jaegan laughed heartily. "I'm only telling you so you can be at ease. All of this will be over real soon and then all you'll have to worry about is my boss' attack." "I still don't understand all of this, you're currently working for Alejandro...but you're eager for his demise. Why?" "Because," Jaegan said, turning to the cliff. Opening the portal Blanco had seen before, he turned back with a dangerious glint in his eyes before stepping inside it. "The boss doesn't like competition." "Hey wait!" Ethos called. "Do we follow him, Commander?" "No, let him go." Blanco insisted. "He's more dangerous than we know right now. Right now we have to return to the site where Abraham left those books. If Jaegan is correct, then Gia should be returning momentarily." "But sir, Axel has gone to where Abraham is, remember? We can't just leave him to die as well!" Ethos alerted. Blanco's features contorted as he became conflicted. "Damn, you're right..." "Gia will be fine sir, we have to get moving to their location before its too late!" Sienna said as she took off running. "Hey wait up!" Ethos shouted after his teammate as he took off after her. Not a minute after, Blanco began to give chase. ''"Gia, wherever you are, we will protect your father." ''Blanco swore more to himself than to anyone else.